hdmasters_referencefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ikido/Mystery in Yoshihiro High
The Mystery in Yoshihiro High Chapter 1 “Japan, a great land full of what I love, anime and manga. To me, anime and manga are like my children, if I had any. Although I don’t have children, and I’m only 15, this country’s entertainment sure feels like I do have children. What are some of my favorite manga and anime? That’s a story to be told at another time. “Well, I would love anime and manga to be the reasons why I came from America. No, my mom said, ‘Oh, it’s time for that adventure you always dreamed about when you were smaller! Going to new countries and explore and learn about the unique cultures you can’t find here in America. First on the list, Yoshihiro High in Japan! Why a high school in Japan? Rumors have it that the high school used to be a hospital, before it was converted into a school. There’s your chance Kin!’ “Who ever said I wanted to go here for school? I love the American schools! I couldn’t wait to attend high school in Miami, Florida! But, no! She decided to make me attend some school in a foreign country, when all I know what to say in Japanese is hi, Kon’nichiwa! My life as I know it is over! Now, I need to stay here, when all I wanted to do here was watch anime and read manga! My mom is so stupid sometimes, I didn’t even bother to tell her how I feel. “I did, however, tell my dad about it, since he was wiser and knew how to communicate with my mom. What did he say? He said, ‘Well, son, I tried to talk to your mom about it. However, she was only interested in going shopping to buy Japanese shoes and eat Ramen. I tried, I really did. It seems as if your mom won’t be listening to us anytime soon, like she’s ignoring us when we talk about going back to America. I’m sorry son, but your best option is to go to Google Translate and figure out how to speak Japanese. Don’t worry about school, you’ll be fine where you’re going.’ “So, after countless efforts of trying to go back home, to America, I eventually gave up. The first day of school had arrived, and I was attending Yoshihiro High. Hopefully dad was right, I would do fine in this school…hopefully.” Kin was writing his thoughts down in a blue journal. People from America always believed he was carrying a diary, but that wasn’t the case. In Kin’s mind, it was just a simple journal. A journal where he can sit down and write down his thoughts. He was wearing the regular male school uniform, the buttoned down black polo shirt, the black dress pants, black socks, and the black dress shoes. He had a logo on the upper left part of his shirt. It had an orange lion, with the words, “Yoshihiro High” under the lion. On the upper right part of his shirt, he had another logo. It was a blue square logo, with the words, “Exchange Program English Student” on the square. Finally, under his shirt, was a regular white polo shirt, and he had on a regular blue tie, with no design on it. He also had blond spiky hair, freckles, black eyes, and blue glasses. He is at a regular height for his age, 15, and is skinny. “Hehehe, nice journal you have there.” A female said as Kin continued writing. Kin was sitting on a bench in front of a tree near the entrance to the school. Kin looked up at the female and noticed all about her appearance. He saw a tall, skinny female, with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the regular female school uniform: white polo shirt, black skirt, red bow, long black socks, and black female dress shoes. She has the lion logo on the upper left part of her shirt, and on the other side, is a blue square with Exchange Program Japanese Students on it. Kin quickly closed his journal and put it away in his black backpack he was carrying, which he also noticed the female had one. “What, you don’t think it’s a diary?” Kin asked the female, who he found attractive. However, keeping that aside, he was focused on what the female thought of him after seeing him write in a journal. “A diary? No, not at all. Not every personal journal is a diary. But, I did notice something else. Those two patches you have on you, you’re in my school and in my class! Am I correct?” The female asked in a calm, kind tone. “If you’re part of Yoshihiro High and the Exchange Program going on there, then yes, yes you are. My name’s Kin, and don’t ask me for a last name, as I won’t give it to you. What’s your name?” Kin asked as he stood up from the bench, preparing to go to class. “My name is Matoi, and yes, I am in your class. So Kin-San, do you even know how to get to class? This is the first day of school, so I doubt you know.” The female, Matoi, asked yet again in a calm, kind tone. “Eh, the kindness in your voice is creepy, and no Matoi, I do not know how to get to class, could you please lead the way?” Kin asked. Matoi patted Kin’s head with her right hand and said, “Let me just tell you two things. Never say to a girl that their kindness is creepy. Also, I would be happy if you called me Matoi-San. It’s nothing personal, it’s just the way we Japanese folks speak to each other. Our teacher will tell you more about it, let’s go.” So, with that, both Matoi and Kin began walking to class. He noticed the hallways looked exactly like regular hallways he sees in the Japanese Schools in anime. Just a hallway with doors leading to rooms. The school has all the lockers near the exit/entrance of the school, and the hallways formed squares on each floor when connected. In the roof are tables with umbrellas, where people would go eat. There is also a lunchroom, gym, ten bathrooms, two on each floor, and showers. There is a huge field in the back, where people could run, but with no track and field course. A garden is at the far back of the campus, behind the field. As Kin and Matoi were walking, they noticed that the hallways were mostly empty. Only a few students were seen walking. “Why are there only a few students here? Where is everyone?” Kin asked Matoi, who seemed not to be surprised about the amount of students. “Well, you see, most students are in class. We, part of the Exchange Program, start one hour later than everyone else. I know, it’s weird, but that’s how our principal set it up this year. It’s the first day of school, so he is dealing with all the regular students now. When he is done, he will come to our class to speak with everyone.“ Matoi answered as they reached the stairway. Both students kept walking up the stairway until they reached the fifth floor, the highest floor before the roof. There, Matoi led Kin to classroom 5-10. She opened the door, and as both students walked inside, Kin noticed half of the class were talking, and the other half were silent. “The talkative side of the group is where you belong, I go to the quiet side.” Matoi said as she walked towards the quiet side of the class. Kin walked to the talkative side and sat in the very back of the classroom, since that was the only available seat. The class room was organized by four columns and five rows. Two of the columns contained the talkative students, while the other two were the quiet ones. The first, third and last rows were full of boys, while the second and fourth rows were full of girls. Kin examined the students around him, trying to figure out what type of people they are. “Hey, what are you, a secret agent? Talk to us and stop examining everyone here, sheesh.” A male said. Kin looked to the right, at the male, and noticed his full appearance. He had the exact same clothes as Kin, every male had them. However, this one wore a white cap and white gloves. He also had black sunglasses on. “Okay, fine, my name is Kin, and you?” Kin asked, irritated by this student. “Well, my name is Solomon and I’m a Senior this year! I have no club to join this year, but hopefully we can be friends!” Solomon replied with excitement in his voice. “Yea, I didn’t ask for a complete description of your life. I’m a Freshman this year, nice to meet you, now stop talking to me.“ Kin replied, now angry at Solomon. He then noticed the female in the desk in front of him, glaring at him. “I didn’t say anything bad at all, don’t glare at me like that!” Kin said. “Well, you were mean to Solomon. The name’s Echo, good to meet you.” The female, Echo, replied before looking away. Kin noticed Echo’s appearance as well. She had the same female uniform as everyone, but she had blue eyes and long, black hair. She also wore a golden necklace and golden arm bracelet on each of her wrists. Kin then looked at the female in front of Solomon, because she was looking at Kin as well. This female, with the same uniform, had a gothic look to her. Rock star, black hair, black eyes, ear rings, nose rings, and a ring on her tongue. She even had black makeup for her eyelashes and lips. “Yo, name’s Samantha. If you cause trouble for us because of your nasty attitude, I’ll make sure you have no limbs by the time class is over.” Samantha said before looking away as well. Kin sighed and looked to the left of him, where the quiet side of the classroom is. He didn’t want to disturb their silence, so he said nothing to them. Though, when he saw the boy to the left of him look at him, he noticed his full appearance. He had a silver watch, brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He also has brown glasses on. Kin noticed a nametag on his desk, his name was Shun. Next to the nametag was another tag, saying, “Proud Founder of Ping Pong Club”. “Founder of Ping Pong Club? Nothing to be super proud of, but I guess it’s still an accomplishment.” Kin thought to himself. After Kin had finished examining these four students, he noticed a man and a woman walk into the room. The man was pretty tall, as he had to duck when entering the doorway. He had on black glasses, a brown beard, and a black mustache. He had green eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black socks. The woman was less dark and as tall as the man, when she has high heels. Without high heels, she wouldn’t need to duck under the doorway, but the very peak of her head still touches it. However, she was bald. She also had on a red dress, red high heels, and white silky gloves. She had silver glasses on. Her eyes were blue. Upon the sight of these two adults, the class went silent. The man went to the desk in front of the classroom, while the woman stayed by the door. “Good morning class, I am your instructor, Natsuo. Do not worry about my last name, as we had problems with last names in this school, so we don’t like stating them. Now before I begin, let me just say who you guys are going to date. First, Kin and ZR, you are going to date Matoi this year.” When the teacher spoke those words, he noticed another student’s reaction. That must be ZR. ZR was sitting two seats in front of Solomon. ZR, who appears to African American, is bald, wore jays and white socks. Under his uniform, one can tell he had a white shirt. Kin hoped there was nothing under ZR’s uniform pants, but if there was, it’d probably be blue shorts. “Man, since when did I ever sign up for a date? Since when did two guys date one girl? What kind of school did mom get me in to?” Kin thought to himself, not knowing what will be the result of today and the rest of the school year… Chapter 2 Kin could not believe how his day was going. Not only did he make enemies, but he now has to date someone. Dating would, to him, normally be a great opportunity, but when another guy is also going to date your date, that opinion totally changes. The teacher kept calling out names, but Kin wasn’t listening. His only thought was how horrible his day was going. The next thing that would happen, according to Kin, was that he lost his limbs to gothic girl. Hopefully, that wouldn’t happen, but by the way the day was going, it would. As soon as the teacher stopped talking, Kin quickly raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him, and Kin asked, “Why are we dating people this year? Why are two people dating Matoi this year? What is going on here anyway?” It was then that the whole class began laughing, except Kin, ZR, and Matoi, but the teacher then banged his desk, stopping everyone. “Well, you wouldn’t know because you were daydreaming while I was explaining! Perhaps if you were listening, you wouldn’t be a fool in front of the whole class! Do you know what fools do? Come here, I’ll show you.” The teacher said with a smile. Kin slowly got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class, everyone watching him, some people holding in their laughter. When he reached the teacher, the teacher gave him a note. “Read this out loud to the class, please my student.” The teacher said with a smile. Kin looked at the note and his eyes grew big. He could not believe what he was about to read, but he had no choice. He sighed, then said out loud, “I am a fool who does not know the class rules. Do not trust me in any group assignment, or I may fail you. I am a fool who should not earn any friends at all throughout the year. I am a fool who will fail in life. I am such a fool!” Kin then gave back the note to the teacher, now extremely angry at him. He has made yet another enemy in one day. “Now class, you now know what will happen if you don’t pay attention. You will make the exact same confession this fool here made. We all know how our friend here is going to turn out in life! He is going to fail, he is not going to have anyone to marry, or to love. He is going to be lonely! Here in Japan, that’s how fools are! Get used to life here!” The teacher said with excitement in his voice. “I...am...going...outside for a bit.” Kin mumbled. If he is provoked one more time, he will grant misery to his teacher and all his enemies. The teacher nodded and Kin walked away from him, before being blocked by the woman with the dress. Upon looking closer, he noticed a nametag that read “Noriko”. Kin sighed and said, “Please, move out of the way, Noriko-Sama.” “Good, you know some of the honorific of Japanese. You may pass.” Noriko said as she moved out of the way. Kin then walked out of the class, and the teacher sighed. “ZR, please go outside and find your dating partner. Matoi, please stay here. Everyone else, find your dating groups and start on what I discussed about.” The teacher said, trying to hold his laughter because of Kin, while the rest of the class laughed, but Matoi and ZR. As his now, “dating partner” Kin was being laughed at, ZR spat out a few words to the classroom in a calm tone. “You people should feel disgrace. I doubt half of you listened to what the teacher said anyways.” And as he said this, he walked out to join Kin. “So, you’re the one named Kin, are you? I’m ZR, if you haven’t heard already. “ “Trust me, I don’t want to date Matoi with you, personally, you can have her, I don’t have dating interests anyways. Maybe we can be friends, only if you’re not annoying like that Solomon kid. Ya get me?” ZR says calmly, but smiles, but then as quickly as he had formed the smile, he dropped it, back to a cold straight mouth. “So, what are your interests? Basketball? Football? Reading? Video games maybe?” “Do you like humor? Do you hate anime? Sorry for rushing you.” ZR continues to say calmly, and not fast, just so Kin could hear him. “If anyone messes with you, talk with me, they won’t get anywhere without a talk. Anyways, back to topic. Matoi, isn’t exactly my type.” he winks, and starts back to talking. “And, I’ll just talk to her for enough information, ya know?” Getting off topic again, ZR starts talking about the teachers. “Those teachers can act so dumb. You have a life, don’t let them get to you” as ZR continued talking, the gothic girl Samantha, and the annoying boy Solomon come out of the classroom. They walk out past Kin and push him by brushing their shoulder past him. Samantha then glares at ZR and asks, “The teacher asked you to bring the boy back. What is taking you so long? You’re strong, right? So bring him back!” Solomon then glares at Kin and says, “You, I wanted to be friends, but it seems Samantha hates you. If she hates you, then I hate you too, got it?” As they say this, ZR snaps back at Solomon. “I guess the little boy is being controlled by his girlfriend.” He whistles as he ends the sentence. “Anyways, Kin come on.” He says as he walks to the classroom door. “Tell me later.” “I didn’t even get a chance to say anything...but whatever” Kin thinks to himself as he walks back to the classroom. Solomon bangs his fist on the wall and then walks back to class with Samantha. As Kin enters the classroom, he notices Matoi waving at him while ZR is sitting next to her. Kin walks past the teacher without even looking at him, and takes a seat. “Hey ZR, you do know Solomon is a senior, right? You just talked to him like that!” He said, while whispering. “Who cares except for you. That kid is mentally stupid if he thinks he can mess with me. Also, compared to me, I have the athletics, he has, nothing.” -ZR whispers back to him- “Well, no one is in any extracurricular activities yet this year, but I presume you were in athletics in Junior High?” Kin asked, now interested in how ZR spent Junior High. He then looked at Matoi and asked, “How about you? What did you do last year?” “A club is not real athletics. Working out every day, eating healthy, and no video games get you there. But, I did do athletics last year. I could care less about anything else except friends. Which I have none.” ZR replied. Kin sighed and said, “Well, you can have friends now if you want. I mean, yeah, Solomon hating me was kinda my fault. It was because of my mood this morning, so you really don’t have to defend me or anything. And, you’re a Freshman, correct?” “Last time I checked yes. Unless I have amnesia. And also, give me a fist bump, if we’re friends, that is.” he grins, but then it goes away in less than two seconds as he holds out his fist. Kin was shocked to be hearing this. This was the first time he was asked for a fist bump here, in Japan. He didn’t expect to be asked this until after graduation! He grinned and held out a fist bump for ZR, signifying their newly formed friendship. “Yeah, I guess we are friends, aren’t we? Yeah, my name is Kin, as you have heard. It’s great to meet you ZR!” Kin said. He then looked at Matoi, who was smiling at them. “You know, you Americans are quite fascinating. You formed a friendship when you just met each other. How incredibly fascinating that is. We Japanese are different though, well, I’m different. I don’t know about anyone else though. I don’t like to form friendships after I just met someone. No, I need to get used to the individual. Get to know them, you know what I mean? I’m a Junior by the way. I don’t really have to tell you what I did last year.” Matoi explained. As Kin and ZR’s fists connect and they smile, ZR disconnects after five seconds of holding it there and looks back at Matoi- “it’s funny that I’m supposedly ‘American’, but whatever you say beautiful. And anyways, friends can be made differently, you on the other hand can’t see what’s in friendship. Unlike me, you have to know what they are now and what they’re going to be. That’s all from yours truly, ZR.” “So, you’re saying that you’re not American? Doesn’t matter to me, just curious to know where you’re from. But the time to chit chat is over, we need to get to business. Our lovely instructor told us that we needed, well, I needed to describe how the dating system goes and what we need to do today. Before I begin, though, do you all have any questions that you want answers to? If so, it makes my job much easier, so I don’t have to answer anything later on. We are in a time crunch, since you guys were outside and talking here.” Matoi explained. “Wait, that does not make sense. What’s the difference between asking now, and later on? It takes the same amount of time.” Kin asked, confused why Matoi would make such a decision. “Well, you see, it happens in every conversation. No matter how much you explain before questions, there will always be questions about what you had already explained the answers to in the first place. I don’t mind that, but because we are running out of time, I need to explain quickly. We have a lot to do today, so yeah, start asking questions. First ZR-San, and then Kin-San. I’ll explain the answers to your questions once you ask them, one by one. “I have no questions whatsoever. I just want you to explain this quick, I don’t really want to date a girl I barely know on my first day of school. Just go to KIn.” ZR says calmly. Matoi smiled and said, “Well, I’ll consider that a question. The little dating system, that our lovely teacher had explained, I’ll just explain for him a second time. You see, you guys are not actually going to date me. Basically, the groups are usually guys with girls. Either the guys do the helping, or the girls. In this case, its me, the girl. Imagine this as a first date, where we talk about each other. But, my objective is to teach you the ways of Japan. I teach you our ideals and how we do things here in Japan, while the teacher teaches you how to properly speak in Japanese. That is the exchange program you guys are in, known as the dating program. Unfortunately for all of us, we need to do the actual curriculum for our grade at home. So, yeah, double the work! I basically explained what we are doing today and what this dating program is, I’m done. Kin-San, do you have any questions?” “No, thank you Matoi-San. I understand everything perfectly now.” Kin replied. He had now understood this dating system, and was a little happier about it now. But he was still angry at his teacher for what he did, and angry at some other students for what they said. “Well, I did think about dating you, but you’re too complicated, ya know? But then I thought, someone has crushed dreams.” he says this as he looks over at Kin. “Anyways, since this amounts down to working at home, why don’t you both come over to my place so we can work extra hard. I ain’t here to play around, you know that, right?” “As I would love to work at your place, I can’t. You two are Freshman, I’m a Junior. Right, I need to explain that too. Every year, a selected few Japanese students must go into this program to help the English students. However, we do this for only a year. Just like you, you stay for one year until you understand us and our language, and then you transfer to regular classes. Of course, learning Japanese in one year means even more work. Despite the grade, we are all together on this. But when it comes to work at home, we’re different because of the different grades. Your parents were provided with all the books you’ll need this year.” Matoi explained. As she explained, ZR pulled out a Japanese dictionary that was completely his own. “You were saying, Matoi the beautiful-sama.” He says with a non-flirting tone and more with a humorous tone. Matoi smiled at ZR’s comment, but before she could reply, the teacher interrupted the whole class and said, “Alright class, discussion time over. Now, it’s time for Japanese lessons. Please exit your groups and go back to the seats you were originally in. Class time begins.” With that, Kin waved goodbye to Matoi and ZR, and went back to his seat, ready to learn Japanese. Chapter 3 At long last, after what had seemed to be a millennium, lunch had arrived. Although ZR and Matoi recommended the roof, Kin decided to just go to the lunchroom. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the roof, it was just that Kin wanted to explore the school more. But before he would continue his exploration into the lunchroom, he needed to use the bathroom. After waving goodbye to ZR and Matoi, since they were heading to lunch without him, Kin quickly went to the bathroom. And, as expected, the bathroom had five urinals, five stalls, five sinks, and one large mirror behind the sinks. Once Kin had finished doing his business and went to the sink to wash his hands, by the mirror, he noticed a man in a doctor uniform walk in. He closed the faucet, turned around, and watched as the man went into the stall. “I never knew the nurse’s office had doctors as well.” Kin thought to himself. He decided to just forget this strange event, and go to the lunchroom. As Kin walked out the bathroom and into the hallway, he noticed the lights were flickering on and off. When he examined the area, although it was the same hallway he had always known, this time, blood was on different parts of the walls. “Wait, that can’t be blood, right?” Kin thought to himself as he examined it. He slowly walked back into the bathroom in order to escape this gruesome scene, he looked back and closed the door behind him. “Umm, hello? Doctor? There’s blood all over the walls!” Kin said to the doctor, who was still in one of the stalls. After waiting a bit and hearing no answer, Kin slowly walked to each stall and opened them. After opening four of them and seeing no one inside, he hesitated to open the last one. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, only to see the doctor sitting on the toilet, dead. There was an empty pill bottle on the floor. “Overdose. Wait, who was he? Why is there blood? What happened as I was using the bathroom?” Kin thought to himself. Normally, he’d be running, screaming his guts out to get out, but he had no idea what was going on. If something bad was happening in this school, then he needed to find out and escape unharmed. Screaming and running away would only cause attention on him, from whatever or whoever was out there. Kin went inside the stall next to the one with the body, and closed it. He sat down and put his legs up, just to be safe. He then went on his cell phone and tried to text his mom, but there was no service. “Even better, no service. Just how I wanted things to end up!” Kin thought to himself as he put his phone away. It was then that he heard the bathroom the door open. At the sound of that, Kin immediately held his breath and hopefully whoever was out there wouldn’t notice him. He heard footsteps, then at the opening at the bottom of the stall, he saw black boots. Whoever was out there opened the stall where the dead body was, and then closed it. This person then slowly opened the stall where Kin was, and when it opened, all Kin noticed was a masked man in a King Tut’s Mask, and a gun’s barrel pointing right at the head of Kin. On the school roof, where no had any idea what was going on at the third floor, where Kin was, one girl and two boys were hanging out. Other students were eating under the umbrella tables, just like this group of three friends. One, HD, has short black hair, blue eyes, kinda tanned, and average height for a 17 year old, eleventh grade, boy. Chris has blond, curly hair, green eyes, and a small, black beard and mustache. Amy has red hair, a ponytail, freckles and pink glasses. Category:Blog posts